mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hearts and Hooves Day
Hearts and Hooves Day ' is the seventeenth episode of the second season of ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the forty-third episode overall. The Cutie Mark Crusaders create a strong love potion in hopes of making Miss Cheerilee and Big Macintosh, but when they discover the serious side effects of the concoction, they quickly regret their actions. Release The episode was released on iTunes two days prior to its scheduled television debut with the erroneous air-date of "Feb 11, 2011", and was removed within a few hours. Online Puzzle Game A Flash game called "Hearts and Hooves Day Puzzles" was made available on Hubworld.com ten days before the episode's scheduled airing. The puzzles include several images of Big Macintosh, Cheerilee, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, set at a picnic, at the treehouse, and at other locations. A few of the images feature two small glasses filled with a hot-pink drink, and one of the images features Cheerilee in a nuptial veil. Summary The episode opens with the Cutie Mark Crusaders creating a Hearts and Hooves Heart for Cheerilee, making an enormous one that they take to school. When they show it to Cheerilee, she tells them she doesn't have a special somepony, so the Crusaders immediately take action to find her one. They search for a right stallion for their teacher, though all of them are either to strange or already have a "special somepony". When they spot Big Macintosh piling haystacks, they eagerly ask if he has a special somepony. When he answers no, they rejoice and later in the Sweet Apple Acres barn, determine if they are right for each other. Apple Bloom suggests because Big Mac is so shy, Cheerilee can ask him to be her special somepony. They set up a picnic, and tell Cheerilee they have found a special somepony for her. Big Macintosh comes in with a toolbox to fix the gazebo, though finds the three fillies have already done so. They immediately run off into a bush, leaving Cheerilee and Big Macintosh to chat akwardly under the Cutie Mark Crusaders' surveillance.12, The two chat awkwardly for a few minutes, before Cheerilee move her face in closer, about to ask him a question. The Cutie Mark Crusaders watch eagerly, until Cheerilee simply mentions Big Macintosh has something stuck in his teeth, causing Sweetie Belle to comment, popping up from the bush, until Scootaloo pushes her back down. Quotes :'''Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: Hi Miss Cheerilee. :Cheerilee: So you three said you needed help identifying a tree you found here near the gazebo? :ricochet :Cheerilee: dryly That's an apple tree. :Cheeriee: Big Mac... :Big Macintosh: Eeyup? :Cheerilee: You have something stuck in your teeth. :scratch :Sweetie Belle: AW COME ON! :Sweetie Belle: We thought you two would be perfect together... To test it... Together. So, ah, we'll just leave you two alone... Together, to test it. :Cheerilee: He's my shmoopy-doopy sweedy-weedy pony pie. :Big Macintosh: You're my shmoopy-doopy sweedy-weedy pony pie. :Apple Bloom: Too... shiny. No. You know, something less... shiny. :Jeweler pony: Mmm. :Apple Bloom: Miss Cheerilee deserves the best. Gallery :Hearts and Hooves Day image gallery Trivia *Hearts and Hooves Day is similar to Valentine's Day. *Twilight Sparkle is the only main character to appear in this episode. *This is the first episode of season 2 in which Applejack does not appear. See also *Finding That Special Somepony Song References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders